


Omegas - weak sex

by LoviNek



Series: abosweetness [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO!verse, Alpha!Clint Barton, Alpha!Natasha Romanoff, Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha!Wanda Maximoff, Clint is an ass, F/M, M/M, Not Team!Cap Friendly, Omega!Bucky Barness, Omega!Pietro Maximoff, Omegas are BADASS, Omegas aren't weak, Pietro have enough of the bullshit, Wanda is an ass, and Rogues being assholes to Tony, protective!Pietro, steve is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Pietro was an Omega. Omega with superpowers. Not the only Omega on the team, there was Wilson and Barness too, but it was like Alphas and Betas of the team didn't figure out Omegas' secret yet. Pietro knew, life on streets made him blackout in rage few times only to wake up to bloody Alphas, gone, scared Wanda and his hurt, aching body. He was almost sure Hydra tried to tap in Barnes' Omega genes, but they broke something inside him. But Natasha didn't care and in the end they were quite cute couple.Pietro and Tony weren't long together, few months only. But properly together as Pietro declared Tony his pack Alpha after Civil War and now he had proper collar to show it. Not mark, not yet, even as Pietro yearned for it. Soon... Pietro was being patient as much as he could knowing Tony's insecurities.********Omegas are weak ones, but do they? Because when things go bad Omegas won't hesitate to fight back. And Pietro is Omega with superpowers, he will fight back second someone say anything bad about his Alpha.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark, background Natasha Romanoff/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: abosweetness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Omegas - weak sex

**Author's Note:**

> next part of abosweetness. They aren't in any chronological order.  
> if you don't like tags don't read. if you like, enjoy :)

Alphas were the ones who fought and hunt. Brought food and protected their packs. Were in charge of pack. But Omegas were providers, taking care of their families, packs, pups, cooking, cleaning. They stayed behind when Alphas went to fight. People tended to assume Omegas were weaker taking in their smaller frames, hormones, submissive behavior. But they who ever went against Omegas protecting their home, family, pups knew it wasn't all true.

Omegas in situations of danger to their family dropped all stops. Evan Alpha's Voice wouldn't stop them, minds too focused on “protect” and “destroy”. Alphas didn't want to believe it, Betas mostly didn't care. But Omegas knew. And even as it wasn't some kinds, of superpower to be used whenever they wanted, they knew in situation of extreme danger they would protect their own.

  
  


  
  


Pietro was an Omega. Omega with superpowers. Not the only Omega on the team, there was Wilson and Barnes too, but it was like Alphas and Betas of the team didn't figure out Omegas' secret yet. Pietro knew, life on streets made him blackout in rage few times only to wake up to bloody Alphas, gone, scared Wanda and his hurt, aching body. He was almost sure Hydra tried to tap in Barnes' Omega genes, but they broke something inside him. But Natasha didn't care and in the end they were quite cute couple.

Pietro and Tony weren't long together, few months only. But properly together as Pietro declared Tony his pack Alpha after Civil War and now he had proper collar to show it. Not mark, not yet, even as Pietro yearned for it. Soon... Pietro was being patient as much as he could knowing Tony's insecurities.

They both were active within team, coming for training and hanging out with friends, even as they lived in Tower, in Manhattan. Tony still didn't feel comfortable around Rogers, even as he talked few times with Barnes. Other Rogues behaved weird too and Pietro didn't like it. How Clint was all the time angry and spewing all the bad stuff at Tony whenever he could. How Wanda was glaring at both of them. How Rogers tried to talk but his words were just demands and pushing to go back to how it was, but never real apology. Only bullshit words, just like his _apology_ letter. Pietro promised to behave, but sometimes in training he run into Rogers little too fast, too hard. Every little smile from Tony was worth it.

But then came a mission. Not a good one. Many of them get hurt when they fought robots. There was just too many of them. Pietro did what he could to get civilians away and keep robots in designated fight area. So when he heard Steve giving an order to Clint to use EMP bomb and none of them waited for Tony to get away in the safe distance, Pietro saw red. EMP went off, Pietro ran through remaining robots and managed to tumble catching Iron man armor, both of them hit the wall hard after rolling for several meters. He lost little breath he got at impact, but instantly started opening latches to get to Tony.

“Quicksilver, status!” Rogers barked through com. “What was that?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Pietro growled and finally managed to get Tony's helmet off. His Alpha was breathing, but unconscious.

“Pietro!” came Wanda's voice reprimanding.

“You did this on purpose! You attacked my Alpha!” Friday was offline and Pietro's anger was growing with how worried and scared he was.

“He didn't fly from the pulse zone!” Clint answered and Pietro was pressing archer against the wall even before he ended his sentence.

“You didn't gave him any warning, asshole.” he growled in Alpha's face. “Your own family left you so you're trying to destroy everyone's else?”

“ _ **Stop it!”**_ Rogers used Voice and Pietro snarled, running into soldier and sending him to the ground.

“You're not my team Alpha, nor my leader.” Pietro growled at him. “If he's hurt badly I will end you and no one gonna see me coming. Any of you.”

“Pietro...”

Just like that his anger vanished as he heard his Alpha's soft voice on com. He didn't even look at other Alphas as he turned and zipped back to Tony. Tony who was slowly climbing out of the armor with Vision's help. He held his arm to his chest, the one that still was giving him problems and Pietro whimpered quietly as he gently helped him up.

“Shh... I'm here, beautiful.”

“We don't have time for games, Stark.” Wanda said, as the rest was coming closer.

“I'm calming my Omega before anyone else gonna get hurt even more.” Tony's eyes didn't move from Pietro's as he could hear his Omega growl again. “You don't say anything about Romanoff and Barnes.”

“Stop arguing. We need to find who send those robots.” Rogers said, not even reprimanding Wanda. “Stark-”

“I'm taking Tony to medical.” Pietro growled louder. “Try to figure it yourself for once.”

“Pietro, I'm fine...” Tony tried, but he stopped seeing Pietro glare at him.

“Stark, control your Omega.” Clint joked, but Pietro still was angry. Tony managed to grab his wrist and Pietro didn't pull away to punch archer for fear of hurting Tony more.

“He control himself, I'm just here for a ride.” Tony answered with a growl of his own. “And if my Omega wants me to go to medical I will listen to him. That what Alphas suppose to do, right? Listen to their other half.”

“Are you implying something, Stark?” Barton started walking toward him, bu stopped instantly as Pietro stepped in front of Tony.

“No, I don't need to.” Tony pulled Pietro's hand he was still holding. “Come on, pretty. I'm ready to go.”

“I will bench both of you if you leave now.” Rogers stood up tall, everything screaming commanding officer off him.

“Do it. I bet Accord Council will happily move us to secondary team with Rhodey. I was asking about it at every occasion.” Pietro snarled back before leading Tony to the nearest car with agents helping with civilians. Any of them didn't look back when others started talking.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“You know you don't need to change team because of me.”

Pietro looked up from his phone to Tony. His alpha was stuck in bed thanks to three broken ribs and twisted ankle. Pietro knew he hated it, but he would honor Omega's request. Tony wasn't even looking at him, focused on his fingers nervously twisting the blanket.

“I was on that team only because of you.” Pietro answered after a second, not surprised when Tony looked up shocked at his words. “I didn't want to leave you alone with them.”

“You don't need to protect me.” Tony's face showed confusion and Pietro moved to sit on the edge of his bed as close as he could to Alpha. “I can take care of myself.”

“But you don't need to be alone.” he smiled and took Tony's hand only to kiss his knuckles gently. “I'm not planning to leaving you anytime soon, Alpha.”

“I don't deserve you.” came quiet answer, one Pietro was used to hearing. It only made him smile softly.

“I think you do and it's my choice, right?” he purred, leaning close so he could nuzzle against his cheek. “And I am choosing you. No matter what anyone says. I am choosing you.”

“... I love you.”

Pietro grinned finally and kissed Tony softly. He could hear purr leaving his chest, making Tony smile back.

“I love you too, Alpha.”


End file.
